


Puppy Bet

by laniare



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, larry fluff, larry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laniare/pseuds/laniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to add a dog to the Larry Stylinson home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Bet

**Author's Note:**

> If ya dig it let me know

"Bit faster, lovie.. Bit more.. Yeah, keep it up," Louis chants to Harry who's giving one of those godly blowjobs he does. He doesn't need the guidelines but Louis likes to think he can give them. Harry's lips turn puffier than they normally are and his nose flares a bit with how hard he breathes through it, never pulling off. He lets his eyes tear a little, not because it makes him cry but because he knows it gets Louis off to think so. His gag reflex almost isn't there; as if he was made for this.  
He loves knowing exactly what to do in order to get Louis to either use him as a sex toy or to make him cry under his touches.  
"Okay, hold yer horses for a second. On your front, baby," encourages Lou.  
But Harry decides not to listen. His groin is aching and his lips are stinging but he doesn't stop. Doesn't hold his horses one bit. He squeezes his mouth tighter around Louis and grabs both hands that are tightly tangled in his curly hair.  
"Baby, on your.."  
Louis is too lost now to be the demanding one and they both know it.  
Harry looks up at Louis. Through a blurry image due to the back and forth rocking of his head, Harry can see his eyes aren't closed but they aren't very open either. He looks dazed and pliant and he's not standing straight anymore; rather just leaning a bit against the wall and hoping he doesn't topple over. They're holding hands now, too. Louis may just be resting his palms in Harry's because he's getting weaker and less in control by the second but it's enough. Harry adores hand holding during sex. It makes his head tickle knowing that only Louis will do it with him. A cheap bloke from the club would never hold Harry's hand, never think of him as more than just plain old tool for this kind of thing. Only his Louis understands and holds his hands in adoration. Only his Louis. When Harry intertwined their fingers the first time they got each other off, Louis didn't pull away or even look at him funny. Instead he blushed and looked dearly at Harry's big eyes while he came. Ever since then it's been kind of a thing for them. Reminds them both that they're making love, not having sex.  
A few more pulls and Louis comes, sweaty and satisfied. And if Louis didn't smile and push him into their bed, Harry thinks he would have been content with just looking at the sight in front of him. But when Louis pulls himself on top and starts to kiss him, he remembers just how much he really wants to hurry this along.  
"What d'you want, lovie?" Louis slurs sweetly because he's tired but still desperate to please.  
"Handie. Just hands. Just finish," Harry answers truthfully.  
So Louis grabs Harry's hand with his left and his cock with his right and moves it fast, tightening his fingers when they hit the top. It's enough to get Harry's face scrunched and come densely.  
Louis smiles and dips so they're properly body-to-body. The top of his head is up to Harry's chin and the tips of his toes are only down to his ankles.  
"Let's get a dog," Harry suggests through the panting.  
"I'm not enough for you?" Louis scoffs.  
Harry smiles and moves his head to the best of his ability downwards to look at Louis. When he doesn't hear a response, Lou lifts his head to look at the face above his.  
"What's with you?"  
"You're everything I could ever want, Tomlinson, but a dog would still be nice."  
Louis sighs, appeased.  
"Will you be able to keep your hands off me for enough time to teach 'im not to shit on my carpet?"  
"No," Harry smirks.  
"Hah. We can make a deal. A bet, rather. Hm?"  
Harry is interested to say the least.  
"M'listening."  
"Right. We get the dog. Whoever tries for sex first is the destined trainer."  
At first, Harry is opposed. He doesn't want a break from this at all. But he does want dog and he also doesn't want to train it.  
It isn't that Louis wants a break either. But he wants to make Harry happy (with a dog) and he also wants to see how much he can make Harry sweat while he walks around in just underwear, making him desperate to touch.  
"Deal," agrees Harry.

•••

They decide to save a puppy from the pound. He's a brown Australian cattle dog and they call him Duke.

"Sit," orders Louis when they get back home after stopping to take fan pictures and sign a few autographs. Duke stays standing, waggling his tail back and forth. Harry walks in with all heavy bags full of dog food and their Greek takeout, shutting the door and muffling the screaming.  
"If you try and get in my pants, you can teach him to sit properly," he smirks.  
Louis grumbles, grabs his souvlaki and sits on the couch. He's getting blue balls already but he isn't about to give in. If Louis is anything for sure he's competitive. Harry laughs and follows, flicking on the tele and wrapping one arm around Lou and the other is being used to eat his potatoes. 

A few hours later Duke shits on the carpet.

•••

It's been four days of wanking in the shower and walking around in underwear since then and Louis is going nuts. He's missing the feel of contact; of proper skin on skin. He's missing everything Harry because he's HARRY and Harry IS his everything. He loves him and wants love from him but he's still going to win this bet. He'd rather train Duke than go without sex (Harry keeps reminding him that they can't let him get too old before they start the training because he'll never learn properly if they wait too long) (Harry also reminds him about how good he looks naked when he goes for a morning shower while Louis is brushing his teeth) but this is more about self pride than anything. He's still going to continue this nightmarish reality because he is definitely NOT backing down from this one.  
Louis goes for a walk in the park. He needs to get away from Harry and that damned cute puppy. He needs to get a whiff of some fresh air. He makes sure to bend over just right as he ties his shoes to show off what Harry's missing in bed.

But that plan doesn't work out. Once Louis leaves, Harry gets a wank and a cuppa in before he throws on some shorts and a tshirt, bounds Duke's neck in his collar and heads out the door, after Louis. He's had absolutely enough of this stupid bet. It's time to make Louis jump at him.

•••

Louis is sitting calmly (finally) on the grass, watching old ladies feed pigeons and young couples take strolls. And there's a man throwing a frisbee and a dog chasing it and goddammit Harry Styles. His skin is golden in the sunlight and his muscles are flexing as he runs around with Duke and Louis can't deal with this. So he looks away, off to that lady giggling at the birds she's attracting.

Harry crosses his arms and looks over to Louis who hasn't even so much as blinked an eye at him. (Even after he's tried to look super cute letting the dog drool all over his face.)

Louis feels a body plop down against his back.

"That did nothing for you?" asks Harry.

Oh yes, it surely did. You've left me for too long with nothing but shitty carpets, and that shenanigan you just pulled did not help my situation, Harold. But that's not what Louis says out loud. 

"You're more sweaty than sexy right now," he lies.  
Then he gets it. Louis gets it. He turns around and waits for Harry to get the hint. When he follows suit, Harry looks at him, confused. Louis grabs the hand that isn't holding the leash, brings it to his face and kisses it, softly. Then he puts their hands back down and intertwines their fingers, looking at Harry innocently. Something changes in his eyes; something clicks...snaps. Hand holding.  
Harry grabs Louis' face and kisses him, pushing him backwards so he's on top and Duke is barking happily at the sudden action. Louis can't even breath enough to reply but he knows he's just won. He knows that the minute they get home, they're going to finally get what they both want really badly. But right now, girls are starting to scream and run after them and take pictures (how the fuck do these girls find them?) so they're also running and giggling and holding hands all the way home where they can finally make all the love they want to make.


End file.
